starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
For Aiur!
|fgcolor= |name=For Aiur! |prev=Evil Awoken |conc= |next=The Growing Shadow |image=ForAiur SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Kherrisan, Aiur |result=*Beachhead established *Warp conduits reactivated |battles= |side1= Daelaam * Khalai * Nerazim |side2= Amon's Forces * Amon Brood * Hybrids |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis Dark Prelate Zeratul |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Clear warp conduit locations (3) |optgoal=Destroy zerg hives (4) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit=Zealots, Stalkers, Immortals, Colossi |newtech= }} For Aiur! is the first mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the first mission in the Aiur storyline. History Reclamation The Golden Armada arrived at Aiur, ready to commence the invasion. As Hierarch Artanis addressed his forces, Dark Prelate Zeratul revealed his presence. Executor Selendis ordered zealots to arrest the "traitor," but Artanis, remembering his history with Zeratul, agreed to hear him out. Zeratul warned the Khalai of Amon's return and the looming conflict that threatened to engulf the galaxy. Selendis refused to listen, and Artanis, while more cordial, stated that too many had given their lives to make the reclamation of Aiur possible in order to back out now. He ordered Selendis to commence the invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reclamation. (in English). 2015. The Mission Protoss ground forces arrived on the surface of Aiur while air forces provided support. The ground forces made their way to reactivate warp conduits that would allow protoss aerospace forces quick access to the surface. As they fought their way through the Swarm, the protoss noticed that the zerg were far more coordinated in their response than they had anticipated. Nevertheless, they were able to reactivate two of the three conduits. As they approached the third, hybrid reavers appeared, and fought the protoss alongside the zerg. However, even they fell before the Firstborn, and the last warp conduit was reactivated. Troubled by what he had seen, Artanis promised Zeratul that he would listen to him further.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, For Aiur! (in English). 2015-11-10. Walkthrough The mission does not involve unit production, and the player is instead reinforced as they complete objectives. The player's goal is to reactivate three warp conduits by destroying the zerg structures that have grown over them. The player starts with a large force of s, stalkers, immortals, and shortly receives control of several colossi. Each time the player reactivates a warp gate, they will receive a number of reinforcements. Four zerg hives exist around the map, which can be destroyed as an optional objective. Each time the player destroys one, they receive additional reinforcements. With such a large force and the objectives displayed on the map, strategy is fairly simple in this mission; with zealots and immortals up-front, the player can just attack-move across the map, likely annihilating any opposition without much effort. When moving on the final warp conduit, several hybrids will arrive, but unless the player has been careless and suffered heavy losses, they will fall easily. To reduce losses, the player can form up before an attack. Put the immortals in the front line, the colossi and zealots right behind them, and stalkers in the rear. Pause to let the immortals recharge their shields and Barrier ability, then attack together. This way, the first group of Zerg will waste their fire on the immortals' Barriers, while the zealots swarm around the flanks and the colossi fire over the immortals' heads. The stalkers should stay in back until they spot a flying threat, then Blink up to deal with it. Videos File:Starcraft 2 FOR AIUR - Brutal Guide - Shadow of the Colossus living in Khala! Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions